Two World's Collide
by Blossom-flower92
Summary: Kagome never knew she had powers and that where people who where special and different, but when she moved in Decode she began to discover her powers and maybe even falling in love and finding friendships that will last forever, pls R&R, it's a good story


**Untitled**

_**Hello everybody, I'm back! So this is my second ff and I'm still working on it, hope you guys like it **__****_

Xxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: Before Everything Changed**_

**Kagome's POV:**

This is my story, my life, how it all begun and changed everything I knew. My name is Kagome and I'm seventeen, I have black/blue raven hair with chocolate brown eyes. I'm very shy but I got a bad temper sometimes and I'm a very klutzy girl. I was a city girl, kind of, I was born in Decode **(my friend invented the country, lol)** it's where my dad used to live and met mum, there he was the sheriff but when I was 5 dad got promoted, kind of, dad decided that we were going to move to New York. They got married right after high school, they say it was love at first sight, but I don't really believe in that. They are still in love, just like when they were teenagers and sometimes it bothers me, you know, I sure as hell don't like to see my parents make out in front of me. They went through some rough times because back in the day because mum was very popular at school and dad was a bit weird, that's where I got some of my personality, mum always says I'm too much like him.

But this is about me and my life, so let's get back to what I was saying. Of course I don't remember living in Decode that much but I have a few memories of the places that I loved to go to. So we moved to New York and I loved it there, it's a crazy city and everyone is either busy or having fun, it's like a city that never dies. I went to school there like everybody else did; you can say I had a normal and _have_ a perfect normal life. Since I was like 6 years old I had 3 great friends who are Eri, Yumi and Ayumi, they are 3 crazy girls, bubbly and hyper-active, sometimes I felt weird with them because I was shy and quite but I still had a fierce temper, but I was happy that I had great friends like them, we always got in trouble.

We made some crazy memories that I'll never forget, like when we pranked our new teacher, Yuki Aiko. We had filled a big bucket with some crazy bright pink paint hanging from the ceiling just above the teacher's desk and when she sat down, the can of the paint turned over and fell right on top of the teacher's head, she looked ridiculous with bright pink hair. It was hilarious! But in the end we managed to get out of trouble like we always do.

My father works as a police officer and my mum stays at home, she's a housewife. Whenever I tell him that I'm going out, he always gets a bit crazy and starts saying some crazy speech about how cruel things can turn out if I'm not careful or how things can happen if I don't pay attention to what I do. Through this whole speech scenario I just roll my eyes at him and mutter, 'Sure sure, whatever you say dad'. Then he just keeps on going how not to get into trouble and what not.

Still, I was very happy how my life was turning out; I was having fun like any teenage kids would do, I went out with my friends and always goofed off about something and I was proud of my family and how they treated me. But sometimes I see strange things happening around me but I never say anything to anybody because I was afraid they would think I'm crazy.

Everything changed on Monday the 13th. When I arrived home, I saw dad watching a football match, I rolled my eyes at that, if he's not working he always watching a game. Mum was in the kitchen cooking my favorite food that is ravioli with mushroom, my stomach growled when I smelled the food, I was really hungry. I smiled at mum and we began chatting about school and how I was doing, when my plate arrived I ate it like I hadn't eaten in days, I thanked mum and took some orange to drink. Then, dad called my name and told me that he needed to talk to me, I went and stood in front of the TV and looked at him and said,

"What did I do now?" Dad just looked at mum with an odd look on his face and told me to sit down. I looked at mum and then at him totally confused, then the bomb that crashed my life landed when dad said "We're moving to Decode again" I just looked at him, with my mouth hanging open, I think my mouth touched the floor with shock. Then I felt my temper flaring and I begin screaming at him.

"What? Why? And where the hell is Decode? This can't happen to me." I yelled, "I've got a life here, great friends and I'm not doing that bad at school either."

This time, it was mum who talked to me telling me that it was where I was born and lived for the first 5 years of my life and that I could make new friends there. I looked at her shocked and I sat up and glared at them and began screaming again "How could you do this to me? It's my life we're talking about, my life, damn it, why are we moving there again, huh?" I let out a scream of frustration.

"Are you finished?" he said looking dead at me. I looked back at him and thought _'Is he really asking me that?_"

"They offered me back my old job again, to be sheriff and I really miss my old friend Yuudai, do you remember him? You and his son Kouga used to play together." I shook my head, I couldn't believe it, we were going to move to Decode, I sighed and looked at my parents, finally I gave in and said "Whatever, we're moving even if I don't want to, when will we be leaving?"

This time it was mum who talked "Friday afternoon, we'll leave so we'll be at Decode on Saturday night and you'll have Sunday to prepare things, so on Monday you'll go to school." I looked at her shocked 'But I was in half of my semester, so how the hell am I going to school I thought they didn't take kids in half a semester'. I looked at dad and he had a proud and creepy smile, I knew it was him who convinced them to let me in. I sighed and went to my room to start and get ready. I began packing my belongings in boxes. The following week passed by with me saying goodbye to my old friends and trying to make some new pranks on random people for the last time with my friends.

The day to leave arrived to soon for me and that morning I went out with my friends to spend my day with them, when I arrived at my soon-to-be-ex-house I saw dad already putting boxes in the back of the van he rented. I went in the back seat after I said goodbye to Eri, Yumi and Ayumi. Dad started the van and began driving; I looked back at the place I had to leave behind, where I grew up, where all my memories were made, where I had to leave my friends behind for who knew how long, maybe it was even forever. From now on everything was going to change. Everything I knew in my life was going to change terribly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's all for now, please review and tell me how it is. I'll try to update soon after I have some reviews. I got some help from one of my bff's , she writes great stories about W.I.T.C.H**

_**Blossomflower92**_


End file.
